For The First Time (Pov Elsa)
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue: How will react two sisters who have seen for four years, especially when they try to hide their incestuous feelings. (Sorry for my bad English , this not my first langage)Il existe aussi une version française P.s : Thi is my first Elsanna Fanfic . Thanks for reading and Reviews :)


Chapter 1: [POV] Elsa

My name is Elsa Arendelle. I'm 22 and still live with my parents. I study psychology. I started four years ago when my younger sister was sent to a military camp because of his bad behavior at home. Like every day I go 18h at home in my car. I train and fate. I see the light in the kitchen. Yet in this hour they should watch TV. I put my key in the lock and enter the lobby. I take off my shoes and my jacket that I put on the coat rack. I enter the kitchen, pushing a weak "Hey I got back." My parents are not alone. They smile at me and the person in front of them rises. She's back to me I can not see who it is. But soon she turned to me and smile at me. I remain speechless. I was not sure whether her.

- "Anna?" I ask not to.

She opens her arms and mouse even before I started.

- "Hey big sister"

Without expecting more I jump into his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. I hold as hard as I can without the choke. She had returned from 4 years of military service including 2 years of training and full gods thank you. Our embrace lasted a long time. I could feel his heart beating against mine and fragrance rendais me our childhood memory. I was almost 18 when she left and this time la.j'ai thought my heart had let me. I did not stop to think about it these past 4 years. A wonder how she was and if she was not simply dead. But to have him in my arms got me back to the most beautiful realities. I find my sister and despite our difference of 4 years we have always been close.

- "Elsa the loose you're going to kill" Me laughs my mother.

I realize that I hold so much. But at the same time would not be happy to see his sister or his brother lost sight ?! I still loose against a heart. I look up and down and strokes her arm.

- "? Es are you doing here I thought you were in Afghanistan," I smiled, looking into her eyes.  
>- "I ended my service this year so I thought coming home then I will follow a normal school for 1 year or 2 depending on my top." She smiled at me again and again I do not get tired of her smile.<br>- "Go sit we eat" Our mother is all smile when we meet again. Anna has Installs quoting me. The closer it can but leaving me still in space. Mom greenhouse us. It made the lamb. Obviously the meat Anna prefers. Its does not bother me but I eat meat small dose so my mother does not call me. We eat quietly and my mother a lot of questions in Anna.

- ", Then the army?"  
>- "Well what's going" She responds as if it were a holiday camp. I smile while eating. I feel caress my thigh. She always love to her.<p>

- "You resumed your old habit?" I said, Putting lettuce in my mouth. I'm almost a vegetarian. What is somewhat surprising given that my family eats meat wholesale.  
>- "Why stop what you love to do?" We look in the eye and our parents are watching without really understanding what's going on. One thing is sure. This symbiotic aspect of our relationship is this not fly. Neither the time nor with the separation.<p>

- ".., Then Anna Tell us Where you travel a Qu 'did you do?" My mother seems strangely curious. True, it was not quite agree in the fact to Anna in a military camp  
>- "In Russia, Africa, France and most recently in Afghanistan" Anna seems so relaxed.<br>- "And you do what?" It's crazy but his interests me.  
>- "Apart from meeting people I save some lives and remove some" She cut off a piece of its meat pricks on his fork and hands it to me. I open my mouth and eat it to make it fun. I do not really like meat. I know I said a lot but its disgusts me that we can do to animals for their flesh and skins. It's like they killed me to eat me and make my skin coat.<br>The meal ends quickly. We install all 4 in the living room to watch TV. I hear Anna talk about those four years that we have missed any of the other me. She embellishes things. Or maybe not. But emphasizes its all with gestures and sounds of bullet or explosion.

- "I swear it's not so impressive as his" She's modest, she scratches his neck. Its his short hair. The Army requires that told me.  
>- "Stop it's great!" I am impressed by all his.<br>- "So .." It is a bit red  
>- "And so?" I repeat.<br>- "You're 22 years old now and I was wondering if .." She did not finish her sentence but seconded his eyes on me. She insisted and I understand.  
>- "Ho Oula No no no no not at all .. I absolutely not!" I tell her in a tone completely shocking. "I am alone .. infact .. oula since I do not even know." I smiled shyly and she puts her hand on my thigh.<br>- "Still not since Jack?"  
>I smiled.<br>- "Let's just say he and I are good friends stay" I stroked her hand with the thumb.  
>- "Ha .. you yet?" It's cute how she does not say some words when she's not on the power of words.<br>- "Hahah" I laughed a bit of this facet of his personality "No absolutely not, it is my best friend he and I were sharing a small shelf was scheduled to leave this summer .. but you know .. If j... su'd you'd come back I will not say yes .. "I feel bad. My little sister that I have not seen for four long years had come expressly to spend time with me and I would not be the for 1 month.  
>- "It's cool" She does not seem bored but I know that deep puts his evil.<br>- "You want to come with us ..?" I ask him. I do not want to be without it. 4 years is too long.  
>-! "Oh no, I absolutely do not want to impose myself" She is afraid of .. win?<br>- "You do not require you go I invite you come its going to be great then you can guest that you want!.." I grab his hands. "Please .. You miss me I do not want us to be separated again"  
>She looks me in the eye and puts a lock of my hair behind my ear.<br>- "It's okay" She said yes!  
>-! "Great I call it now!" I jump out of the chair and grabbed my laptop. I call very quickly and said that Anna back East. They got along well every 2 as brother and sister. This is also for her that I left Jack. He's a nice boy. But I see it more like my brother. And thanks to him I finally accept my homosexuality and above. It is the only one to be aware of my feelings for Anna. Speaking in her besides she pats me on the shoulder, as she is on the phone.<p>

- "Are you sure I invite who I want her not you bored?" She asks me to make sure. I smiled.  
>- "Of course little snowflake" I gave him a kiss on the forehead. And by his I suddenly realizes that I have to put myself on tiptoes. A 18-year-old Anna today. And I'm 22 I have always been larger and suddenly I'm smaller by at least a half head. I do not think about it anymore and returned to my conversation with Jack. He then said that he will take the old van from his father if we are 4 but it is not on the run. Since it is already quite late we decided to hang up. I'd like to help my sister carry your luggage but she does not want. Okay it was only a bag and the door arm's length, but it's the thought that counts!<br>Finally arrived in her room she is all smiles. Nothing moving. Everything is staying as there 4 years. She turns to me.

- "Do not tell me you did the dust?" She smiled again. Ho lord condemned for that smile!  
>- "Hey, if I did not want that when you returned to be messy." I blushed a can and play with the tip of my braid.<br>- "Elsa .. I went for 4 years and you do not even know when I was coming back .. you made her for 4 years and you would continue?"  
>- "? Until you return Yes" I am the answer questions.<br>- "This is adorable Just give me a hug Blondie." She opens her arms in a heartbeat and I run. She is tall dammit! It's not that her mind but she did what the army! How can you do more than one meter 75 when you did the army. Based on all that she had to do was break everything 1M60. It took almost 20 cm! It's not logical!  
>I gently detached from his grip and looks into her eyes. These freckles are still more as flashy but still. His eyes are greener. In reality it changes with her mood and see how he is clear I'd say she's happy.<br>I dream but I go out of my trance.

- "It bothers you that we'll talk tomorrow I'll go and wash my bed I think I'm completely out of order.?.." She runs her hand through my hair. Es that the army would have really mellowed?  
>- ". Oh no of course I'm going to bed too then .. anyway." I did not finish my sentence. I do not wanna say goodbye again. But I must be mature and leave.<br>- "So I think you'll probably go back to your room and read a book or stay stick against your door and listen." She laughs. She laughs me ?! It nerve! I would put a tap on the shoulder and hurts. It is reinforced concrete or what ?!  
>It's hard but I leave and go back to my room. At the stroke of 4am I hear in his room. It certainly speaks to a friend. She looks much beloved. And I do not know why a peak jealousy stung my heart.<p>

The next morning I get up early. 6H to be accurate. I send messages to wake Jack, but it always seems asleep.

- "Go wake up idiot!" I talk to myself then I hear you go down the stairs. Bizarre. Nobody ever rose at this hour.  
>On closer look I see Anna coming down trying to make as little noise as possible. She is in white tank top and gray training. Her hair still wet his short they taste a can on her tank top. I'm back at the table to be able to look down. Once in the kitchen I laugh a can putting my fingers to my mouth motioning him to make less noise. She shrugs and approaches me. A man we would say but there are some things women in it. A little something that it's her. She comes up to me, the more it approaches the more I fell. Until finally block by the table. She leans over to me and places his hand dimension, the other wishes to my hip. She looks me in the eye. The pétillents hers while I feel that mine cool. If it is close to me that I want to touch. I slowly raises his hand and traces the contours of her jaw with his fingertips. Her skin is warm. I have the assets Beast air with half-open mouth. She stands up in the same time my phone vibrates. She just wanted to take an apple and when she fell she crunches. 2 fangs she has already eat half. This girl is a hungry. My laptop is still vibrating and I finally decided to look at me calling me. And of course it's Jack. I pick up quickly the stress means in my voice. Him speaking I look at Anna's Eating apple Reading the newspaper. It's amazing what it can look like when she made her dad. I smiled in spite of myself. The meaning and Jack. He said he knows she is in front of me. And I blushed. Anyway I have to hang up and come home soon apparently. So I hung up and am about to leave.<p>

- "Where are you?" She puts her newspaper and looks at me.  
>- ". Chez Jack He has a problem with the valve" I quickly put my shoes.<br>- "And you shall know something about cars?" She raises an eyebrow and I blushed.  
>- "No, but his neighbor yes.."<br>- "And you go there because?" She rises  
>- "Because I am a very smart girl and I'm able to fix it" I'm not very sure of myself on this one the.<br>- "Give me two minutes I put on jeans and I get" It is about a ride.  
>- "What, No, but I'll get there!" It goes down 2 steps and put his hand on my shoulder.<br>- "Elsa I do not question your intellect but I repair a Tank I think being able to start an American valve.." She is proud of her with this statement.  
>- "It's not a valve American" I sulked a can. I wanted to impress him.<br>- "Okay, but I understand that it was a valve and a valve that either American or not the engine is like Elsa." I raise my head to my name and looks into her eyes, "You. you trust? "She asks me if I trust it?  
>- "Of course!"<br>- "Then let me help you Let me catch four year absence.." I hold in my arms. I want to cry. It got me so missed and now feel in my arms it's perfect. And I finally find what makes women seem. Her scent, her perfume. It clears, his look, his strength of character. The army changes men but not women.

Some minutes later I park in front of Jack. He's in his garage, I hear sworn against his valve. He goes out and runs toward me, he takes me and turned my back to rest and kiss me on the cheek.

-. "So pretty platinum blonde has you ready to start the Jack Mobile?" My god that idiot.  
>- "!. To start if it is called 'Jack Mobile' I refuse to get into it and then it is Anna who is going to do But I know nothing" I push Anna A dimension of me and Jack seems puzzled.<br>- "Anna?" He asked to be on.  
>- "Hi old brother" She smiled and Jack The greenhouse in him kicking back.<br>- "You're back in Whole And even with some centimeter!" He steps back and he still holds the hand. He smiled as two denied. It's lovely to see.  
>- ". At least 20 centimeters I would not stay a garden gnome in my life" She coward<br>- "So like his it is you who will help me to start this old pile of mud?"  
>- "Do we believe." They smile and I then followed them into the garage.<p>

This makes the hours they work on it. I look at Anna. She is so beautiful when it is concentrated. And so sexy when she does manual labor. I sit and drink coffee with Jack's sister, Wendy. She's cute. Blonde with blue eyes. They are fraternal twins. But yet they have huge common.

- "Stop looking at her like her you will end up the user" Wendy told her laughing. After I explained to Jack what my feelings for Anna Were more than brotherly. He them the wonderful idea to talk to his sister. What makes the Whole family is aware that I'm in love with my sister. Lucky for me they are tolerant.

- "She got me miss you imagine it's awful even as I feel good every time she holds me in her arms when she smiled or Ho my god his smile.." I let myself into the chair. I am trying to dream when the voice of Anna reminds me a reality.

- "That's it" She wipes her hands with a cloth.  
>- "You did it?" I ask him all confident.<br>- "Oh yes I managed landscape is inside for 4 and it's over But let's say that the decor is not terribly my truck So how about to do and you Wendy...?" It makes me a little pat on the shoulder and making me a nod. It starts in the garage for storing tools and I follow. Why the wink? I tap him on the shoulder and she turns.

- "What's there?" She leans against a sideboard.  
>- "Art can I know why you gave me a wink?" I cross my arms too.<br>- "Bah Wendy because you like it then I will be a boost" She looks at me a little confused.  
>- "Anna Wendy .. do not like it I do not know where you're going to sin this idea but it's not!." I feel offended can not really knowing why.<br>- "I thought ... well, the way you smiled" She scratches her neck "J'suis desolate .."  
>- "It's nothing You thought see do well but to be honest I would love to make the decoration of the valve..."<br>- "Well of course," she turns to continue storage.  
>- "Provided that you do outside with me." I ask conditions. Although her . She still turns to me to do.<br>- "Hm well even if I would prefer to be inside with you." She gave me a wink and a back storage. She almost blow. I go back to Jack and Wendy. I'm as red as a tomato. It just made me a joke .. I usually jokes, but it was .. the salacious. She made me a dirty jokes! Jack looks at me with round eyes.

- "! Elsa You're all red are what you alright?" He worries.  
>- "Yes yes Just Tomorrow we will start inside with Wendy and then I would make out with Anna If its not bothering you...?" I know he would say yes but I still pose the question just to be polite.<br>- "The Weird huh outside I would have thought about everything you wanted to redo the interior?" He gives me a wink and laughed.  
>- "Edge it did to me the same joke I do not know how to take it!" I thine arm. I do not know how to respond to this kind of joke especially deep down I hoped it to be sincere.<br>-... "Stop torturing yourself, you will spend one month together in one valve and one side then it remains for almost 2 years, you'll have two years you are looking for one or the other So stop torturing yourself and benefits "He always has the right words. That's her that's the best.

The next day I finished pretty quickly inside with Wendy. Everything seems correct. A hippie valve is say 60 years I love to style. I drink a glass with Jack and Wendy Attendant Anna arrives. She said she needed time to get his stuff. So I left without it. I hope she will find there on foot. Anyway Jack Do not stop teasing me and Wendy absolutely help me.

- "Go not tell me that you will never thought" He insists on the same subject for hours.  
>- "Yes, but it was there 4 years" I try to defend myself but he does not drop the case. Meanwhile Anna arrives. It was a kiss and Wendy Jack and she hugs me in his arms. Its feels good sometimes a hug for no reason like her. She smiled at me and will just set the gun for color. I look at it. She is wearing a white t-shirt without sleeves, blue jeans pierce with a chain hanging his belt and a black hat speckled paint that has been set in reverse. I does not make me account but I bite the lower lip, but obviously its not a lack Jack.<p>

- "Now what?" He makes eyes at me.  
>- "Now what?"<br>- "How do you imagine it without the pants?" Ho awesome he started rhyming. He smiled like an idiot and I bite my nails. I bite the lips and looks move.  
>- "Perfect" It just came out.<br>- ". Well You're in ease" It's true that my answer was simply easy to get out. Anna Come sit a dimension of me and put his arm on the back of my chair. She takes a sip of my coke and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Her lips and her cold wet. Pretending I wipe in a complaint. His amuses me because pretends devoured neck. For a second I wanted it to do for real. When she gets up she looks desolate.

- "Es what?" She looks at me with an embarrassed can.  
>- "I .. I made you sorry for me marks I did not think I would have bitten you so much." She scratches her neck. I took my pocket mirror and lift my braid. Actually I have a little red mark on his neck in several places. I keys and mouse.<br>- "It's nothing"  
>- "If anyway .. what art thou shalt say to Mom and Dad?" She still scratches his neck. A sign to know when she is embarrassed.<br>- "I would put the foundation It's not so bad It will leave quickly.." I put my hand on his shoulder.  
>- "I forgot you quickly Marquais" It is true that when we were little Anna Had a habit of pretending to be a knight and she often fell. It does not Marquais quickly but I do. During Anna Was a knight I was a studious girl. And despite my reluctance to play with her, she always came to take me out of my studies.<br>I smile with happy memories with Anna. It had been three minutes that I no longer talking and I was smiling.

- "Elsa" Jack reminds me a reality and shakes his hand before my eyes, "Stay with us"  
>- "Yes I was sorry .. Far" I get up and Anna imitates me "Shall we?" She smiled gives me a mask while we go to the valve. She takes a paint gun but I stopped him.<br>- "We should not wash it before?"  
>- ". Why not go get me the pipe j'vai put a hit" I handed him the pipe and to my surprise it's me that takes me a jet. She laughs but not for long. I take a bucket and knock him on the head despite being taller than me. It is chasing for a few minutes before lying down on the floor. Breathless. I look at it. His chest rises and lowers. She looks me in the eye and crawls has 4 legs to me. I do not move. She gets on me, trying not to crush me. I feel it gently down her body as if it were slow pump on me. I feel his wet shirt to touch my belly and her face closer and more of mine. I get a few drop of water that falls from her hair. On the one hand it gives off a lock of my hair sticking to my forehead and not understand why I spend my hands in his neck. I push it closer to me and ..<p>

-! "ELSA" I wake up. I just dream and Jack's voice brought me to reality.  
>- "Elsa es that its going to?" Anna helps me sit up.<br>- "Es that this happened?" I rub the back of the head and feel a pain  
>- ". Did you slip while we were playing with the water and you got hit against the ground You wake the more I fear them." She me.. caress the cheek and sit on a chair. "I'll get you an ice pack" And with that she left. I place my hand on my forehead and breath. Jack Sits in front of me and put his hand on my thigh.<br>- "It's going to go?" He worries.  
>- "Yes I just .. Es that you're already reaching his dream so hard, do you feel the sensation?" He looks at me a beast can.<br>- "Why Not ever.?"  
>- "It just happened to me .."<br>- "And what did you dream?" He asks. I sink into the chair.  
>- "It was a land with me and our breath for no reason she started above me is resumed I felt his body pressed against mine and his warm skin under my fingers She smiled at me and before that... she kisses me you woke me up "I blushed, explaining his and Anna Returned sitting in a chair behind me and asking me the ice pack.<br>- "It's going to go?" She is so attentive.  
>- "Yes thank you" What I can be awkward.<br>- "I will continue the valve alone and the rest You try to move too much, you have nothing major just a bump but its risk to hurt you for a while.". She gets up.  
>- ". Waw Anna I do not know you doctor" Jack laughs.<br>-. "When you are caught you bullets and stab wounds in the stomach You recognize simple bump has dropped." She makes a nod and hand handle the valve.  
>- "Oh yes anyway .." His has cut her whistle. Hours pass and valve takes a beautiful blue color. Anna Is proud of her work so she wishes to show us. It is a magical landscape on the bottom and it revolves around the valve, the more the landscape changes. From a fairy tale we pass a dark world filled with dragon and knight. Her child dimension spring. However it remains a place or there is nothing. Just a frame like an old empty array.<p>

- "At the end of our break we'll write something in each coaching, good or bad just to keep a souvenir" She smiled proud. She always has great ideas. Everyone agrees and as he started to get late Anna and I returned to the house.

Once home mom we can keep a close to it. She loves us have any of the 2 Sa him miss at least all what did me. We talk. Anna Tells a lot about it and a Kristoff. So our mother eventually want to meet him.

- "Well if he can come over for dinner tomorrow would gladly" Luckily they live in the same city.  
>- "So tomorrow will be lasagna and Elsa for you?" My mother always asks me what I'd like to eat. It's nice that I accepted my vegetarianism, even if I'm afraid she will not accept my homosexuality. But looking at her with his Anna does not seem to ask worries. She did not make his coming out but its blindingly obvious. Soon fatigue wins and we have decided to go to bed. Anna me outside my room and kisses his forehead me breath a little "For you have evil" and she went to bed on these sweet words that made me a good night.<p>

The next day Anna Was like excited. I felt it was going to explode so she jumped in all directions. I sat in the lounge and read in Relevant sometimes head to look at her. My mother began to get tired.

- "For God's sake Anna sits up and stays quiet for 30 second at least!" I laughed softly as she sits next to me. I put my hand on her thigh.  
>- "It's going to go" She smiled in return "It means a lot to you?"<br>- "It's like a brother In the end it is a brother but a comrade in arms is not the same as a brother in the heart It was he who got me taken care of when I arrived.. and since it is never give up. was everything together. though we lost a lot of brothers he has remained one of the few standing. "She has the voice trembling.  
>- "You lost a lot of people?" Well it's not very delicately ask but I'm interested in it!<br>She lowers her head and did not answer. I see she clenches his fists and biting his lips. It makes everything not cracked. I put my hand on hers and she relaxes a can. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. I shudder when I feel his thumb making small circles on the back of my hand. She relaxes and breath. They ring at the door and Anna instantly rises. Cutting our physical contact. I feel like I hate this guy. I get up and am about to leave, but I feel my feet off the ground and I realize that Anna door Me. My god this is a buffalo!

- "! HAAAAAA ANNA LOOSE ME STOP I HAVE AMAZED ME COWARD!" I literally shouted at him but his works it rests me, I turn and hit her shoulder, "You're an idiot!" I sulk a can.  
>- "You have them dizzy not even 5 cm of soil" She does not care about me and I push Hoping to at least make him lose his balance. But it is true that with his size I do nothing happens. She smiled, she giggle air. She lets out a can and I voice a big boy, light brown hair, hazel eyes. It's really big. I have to raise my head to look at him.<p>

- "OK so you all 1m90?" I'm worse than shocking her waist.  
>- "In reality I do 1m95" He smiled, "And my name is Kristoff, you need to Elsa Anna spends most of his time talking about you?" He holds out his hand and I her greenhouse. She's talking about me?<br>- "Uh .. Ha good?" I feel ashamed.  
>- "Yeah, well except when she gives orders, it swells the less crowded." He laughed and I laughed too. Finally it's nice. I look at Anna's hands in the pockets of his jeans, Press again head into his shoulders and pretended to pout.<br>- "En Attendant I inflated person when you're stood in 1 piece then it is closed and they say 'Thank you Chief.". Anna? Chef? It's funny I saw not so highly placed. Kristoff laughed and rubbed the hair pushing down.  
>- "We are more in services, I am not obliged to call you 'Chef' minus" Anna Is adorable when she pouts.<br>- "Do not touch my hair!" She retired and rubs a can. I walk slowly and pass my hand through his hair.  
>- "Let me do otherwise you will end up with 3 hairs on the rocks" It's soft hair. It's nice to go in his hand. The moving in I noticed that she still has her white wick. We never knew why, but it has a wick that pushes Blanche. But what art it is beautiful on her.<br>- "You keep your wick?" I ask in the styling.  
>- "Ho you talking When she arrived I thought she was going to cry because he wanted to cut her She did such a whim they have just shortened with." He teases<br>- "That's all I wanted to keep and if he had cut me I would have put the lights in camps wick It's MY MY MY identity injury is MY hair MY memories!" She is so possessive even on her hair, I laugh and Kristoff follows.  
>-? "You sure it's not your brain Because it seems to me that there can well" This really crazy about her infact. I finally finished and back me.<br>- "Ha ha ha" laugh sarcastically "This is the fun you well but it's all that was left from my sister for 4 years!" Me? I was going to ask when mom arrived. She shook hands with Kristoff.  
>- "You have to be Kristoff Me is Gerda." They present themselves.<p>

Dinner go by very quickly and Kristoff and Anna His front of the house. They talk a bit but I'm bored so I'll join them. When I open the door the first thing that shocks me is the smell of cigarettes and weed. And the second thing is my sister with a joint in his mouth. Kristoff is not. Would he leave? However that either I tear the seal of Anna mouth. She gets up and looks at me shocked.

- "Are you crazy what?" She tries to take it off their hands.

- "You fool you what it is really bad and you know it!" It is bigger but I'm faster.  
>- "Makes me is medical Putin!" It will make me believe her? Seriously?<br>- "I have a stomach ache, so I keep it" I pulled over to the fully smoke, I've never smoked in my life so I cough and crushes the body of the seal with my foot "Here."  
>- "Damn Elsa is not for such pain!" She tries to find something else.<br>- "Ha good And that's what then Your daily worries?" I absolutely do not cross. She takes off her shirt and even though it's dark I can see the scars on his body. She swings her shirt ashore.  
>- "His Elsa For these sorrows Putin For these scars that make me suffer every day and remind me constantly that I did not protect one guy in my unit Putin These pains that remind me of that! I lost one brother! "She is angry. "Are what you already have these 20 guys under your command? Es that you've seen the death of nearly more than once? Because me yes I can tell you it's not cool at all . than when you're in front of your friends who go to pieces and you can not do anything apart watching them die is horrible! over what have I let myself die on the battlefield with them! I did not do it for you! order to return one day and you're proud of me, you're happy to have me close to you in a single song as his family have been happy to assets nearly them this time! But my fault he died and haunts me every day. so if there is a means to appease my pain without leaving you so I'm taking. though for her I have to destroy your health! "I see tears running down her cheeks. I should have shut up, it is enough to know what she did. All she told me as I pierce the heart. His voice trembled and his body too. She came back to me .. I'm getting closer to her and draw a scar on his neck her shoulders with my fingers. She shivers and I feel completely elsewhere. I do not know if this is the joint that made this effect but I like the feeling of heat. I'm hot. I'm too hot. I put a little on tiptoes and kissed a scar under his ear. She almost everywhere. This is atrocious. I feel my body is sticking to his when she holds me in his arms. But soon my feelings of well-being becomes an urge to vomit. I step back and look at it. She understands.<p>

- "Go into the bushes I'll get you some things that will prevent vomiting at night." She puts her shirt and she leaves. I obeyed instantly and when I look I put a vomit. I could not stomach ache but it was inconvenient as his pass. I stand and place my hand on my forehead. I'm sweaty. Is Anna returned with Kristoff. She hands me an anti-emetic that I took with great pleasure. Once you swallow it rubs my back.

- "It's going to go?" Kristoff also takes care of me.  
>- "Yes, yes, I just eat the truck not fresh." Anna starts to laugh a little.<br>- "Or to have her with my seal that you smoke in one sitting, so you never have anything to smoke your life." She still caress my back, "You just had the experience of the first seal and its effect on your body." She does not care about me then that there two minutes she was crying and yelling at me.  
>- "I hate .." I still feel a can tire. She stroked my hair.<br>- "It's always the first It's better to eat before to not do a voltage drop but if you eat then you might vomit of The All in the first seal is never pleasant.. . "My god Anna Savings me your lessons! It is I who should be moral it! I do come to surprise my little sister spirit to smoke a joint in front of the house.  
>- "Mom and Dad are going to kill you"<br>- ". No. Because it will not be him about" She supports her eyes on me and I breath.  
>- "Okay, I will not say anything" She holds me in his arms.<br>- "Thank You're the best.". We go and Kristoff part.  
>I go up to my room quickly and took a seal anyway as a precaution. I sit on my computer and harassing Jack By calling on Skype. He ends up picking a half asleep.<p>

- Be "What do you want Elsa ?! It's almost 3am!" I miss but I know he loves me too much to let me in the shit.  
>- "Answer me quickly Es that a seal can give the same effect as alcohol abuse.?" Do not want to search the internet. I confide in my best friend.<br>- "I do not know why I think Yes..?"  
>- "You think or you have on?" I insist.<br>- "But I know And why do you want to know her!?"  
>- "I'll explain tomorrow's Answers please do!"<br>- "But will see on the Internet or request someone else!" It is a bit exasperating.  
>- "My PC takes 2h light and I have anyone else Please, it's urgent." It blows and hits some thing.<br>- "May cause vomiting, partial memory loss and behavioral disorder may also be used for its medical virtues careful too large dose becomes a health hazard.." He quickly read my "good night Now I go to bed "I do not have the time to say thank you it cut.  
>I get up and hasten to go to Anna's room. I knock on the door and waits for it to open. Anna Is standing in the doorway. It has a gray and just a training bra sport. I look at it is dark.<p>

- "It will not?" She asks me. I did not answer. "Elsa? You need some thing?" I still do not respond. Everything key in my head. I do not know if it's a good idea and I started to doubt. I am about dropped my courage then takes two hands and pushes her into her room. Fortunately it fell.  
>- "Ho you doing?" She seems confused. I close the door. I encourage myself. Go Elsa! You shall put his seal on the account. You can go back now.<br>- "Elsa?" I look into his eyes and without waiting I pass my hand in his neck and tilts his head. I'm getting closer. No turning back. For the first time in my life I feel his lips on mine. I embrace Hoping desperately in return. She seems shocked. Of course she is! I'm his sister dammit! I'm about to tear myself when I feel his hands grab my face and lips make me kiss. Finally, I close my eyes and she. I pushed back until it lies down on the bed I can not believe that all his really happening. She rolls over me and takes a dominant position. I feel it breaks the kiss but she soon attack my neck. I push her head so she descends her lips on my lower body. I want to feel it. I want her to kiss every inch of my skin. I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed the sheets with each other when I feel down again. She kisses my belly button and without ever looking at me she passed my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground. Its going beyond what I would expect. My upper body is now fully discovered. I feel kissing my breasts and playing with my nipples are now hard excitement. She stands up and for the first time since everything has its beginning she looks at me. I smiled and stroked his cheek. But the best looking I see a gleam in his eyes. Could it regret? It regrets? I have a feeling as it moves back and up.

- "Ho my god" She breath "Putin what art I did!" She runs her hand through her hair very quickly. She is nervous. Too much. It regrets. I get up and I try to put my hand on her but she declined. I understand and lowers his head. I pick up my shirt and back to my room. Before sleeping I hear shots in the wall that overlooks my room. I grit my teeth. I'm an idiot. She must believe that it is his fault.

The days pass and Anna And I do not have to talk that night. She does not even seek to understand. Perhaps had she forgotten? Still, as the day of departure arrives. My luggage its loan. Bikini, underwear, clothes and a lot of other things like sunscreen and a digital camera. I go down and my bag's hard to follow. I'm in the middle of the stairs when I hear the door Opening Anna and close. She is at the top of the stairs and looks at me. It descends the few walk to get behind me and get my bag. It descends with and I follow it to the valve. Our parents say goodbye and climb in the back. Everything is nickel. Kristoff is already Conduit and Jack.

- "Got everything?" He asked to be on. It nods and starts.  
>We drive for hours and it starts to get dark. And Anna Kristoff speak and laugh while I pretended to read. In reality I am talking about Jack. I do not know how to broach the subject with her. I feel that it's tight and I hate her.<p>

- "Forget her come all alone." He told me  
>- "But I want to provoke him." I need to talk to him. He thought.<br>- ". Stuck in the valve Arriving You will be forced to talk Kristoff and me will go down in the Premier, then when you must come down I would lock you in it.".  
>- "And you come out OK after ?! how." I look up to be sure they do not see that I talk with Jack.<br>- "You will ring me and I'll come looking for you" He was thinking all. For once. The stop valve has a fuel pump. Must refuel and I started getting hungry. I followed him down to Anna. Kristoff is out with Jack. I see them talking. I hope Jack Takes language. Me Anna monitors. Sandwiches and energizing drinks you buy then spring. Upon re enter the valve Kristoff takes me apart.

- "Yes I do?"  
>- "Me as Jack and Anna explain you" Ho awesome. Thank you best friend cardboard! "And not worry it's cool. Infact. Anna Te really like is if you see what I mean. And when you're kissing it scared them because she wanted to force you nothing. But think me. you can expect a positive response. for his part and mine. It's cool if you like. people not accept everyone, but as long as you are happy and healthy me its going to me. Anna A do much for me. it got me save the life more than once. So it is mine to watch over her. "He smiled. And this time I felt like the need to hug. I approach a can.<br>- "Art can I?" I ask him anyway. He smiles and pulls me into his arms.  
>- "Of course little sister" His did me good to be supported and especially that makes me feel like I'm not a monster. I part company with him and watching him.<br>- "Thank you, I understand why Anna Holds as a you You're a good person.." We smiled and enters the valve. Kristoff my business. I notice that we have an hour of Route at most. I decide to start a conversation with Kristoff.

- "Then as her sister you have saved your life?" He looks at me and Jack Lower the sound of the radio. Kristoff dresses well and looks at me Smiling.  
>- ". Wai .. well more than once You want me to tell you?" I nodded positively. He smiles and I see Anna Turn your head toward him. He asks as permission to speak. She blows.<br>- ".. Though Why not think He would be happy that he has" Kristoff nods and turns to me.  
>- "It was more than three of our unit on the field all the others were back at the base, everyone was hurt except Anna, Flynn and I were our enemies before us Their arms and hands close shot Anna Us... had to give orders to stay behind. sneak behind it is 2 soldier and were fatally shot in the head. were on our way to 3 when a mine exploded under the body of an enemy soldier . As we had not minesweeper with us was the use of human body to blow up mines. 3 minutes after they had blown all the mines. all except a Flynn. ran and I got all the above 2. on had not seen it but if Anna. and without thinking she jumped on us when we put a dish. but Flynn was touching mine .. "He paused and looked at Anna, her head was down and she continued.<br>- "It literally blew I heard him shout a word to me He shouted 'Free' and medal came jam in my right forearm..." It notes his sleeve and I see a tattoo. 'Free Rider Flynn. "When you have taken from me the medal and that I heal, I made tattooed his name and the word 'free' just to remember him and tell me that I could protect and j .. 'should have .. "I never noticed she had a tattoo and yet I spend considerable time looking at it.  
>- "He's dead now .. but nothing is your fault Anna You made what could you and if we had better watch you do not even have this scar." He puts his hand on her shoulder in sign comfort. She looks at the road.<br>- ". I'm Crazy about these scars I have dozens I just wanted to keep my brother ..." His brother .. She really sees the boy as his brothers. I said nothing and looked jack. It is focused on the road. And the further we go the more I see that it gets closer. I feel the stress mounting. And if she will not listen to me? And if Kristoff was wrong ?! Tons of questions running through my head and I do not even make me realize that we are coming. Jack comes down and opens the back of the valve. Kristoff pass it down to our bags and are round. I look at the last time the boys before they close again wear a keys. Now we are alone. And he'll have to talk.

- "Guys open serious!" She cries but they are surely long gone. She sits and looks at me. "Strip idiot" I said nothing. My head is down. I look at my hands. Go Elsa. You're 22 years old you are an adult. Take your courage two hands mess! I yell mentally.  
>- "A-Anna" Shit I tremble! She looks at me. Go go go! "It's .. It's I who ask them to leave us alone for a can" She gave me a confused look.<br>- "What for?" Its sounds like a criticism ..  
>- "I need to talk to you please do .. what he is spend tonight" I softened my voice towards the end of my sentences. She lifts her head and looks at me Blowing.<br>- "Go Elsa I listen to you." Already a good point. She listens to me.  
>- "Infact .. I want .. I do not know" Congratulations Elsa, a lot of the dialogue! I gasped "I just wanted to say that I grieve. When you show me your scars I Am wanted. Surely You have suffered much more than me and I'm selfish. I do not think you could be bad about yourself. then .. "Go go ahead she'll listen to it captivate" Then .. for what it is to pass later in the night .. "Go find the right words. She lowers her head.<br>- "Elsa .."  
>- "No let me finish!" I cut "Please" She looks at me. My god his eyes. "It's not your fault .. I felt like it and you did nothing to push myself. This is neither you nor me have the gasket .. perverted quotes." I approach her in Posing my hand on his thigh hesitantly "I wanted to. And the fact that you let you do .. Me did think you wanted it too. And if it is not If I grieve.'m aware that I should not. whether you are my sister .. but its been years since its stuck in my head and I ho .. my god .. I Anna If I m 'apologizing would lie because I do not grieve. I felt like I made maybe a mistake but .. Me Anna not want .. I .. I love you "Ho shit what art I told !?<br>- "W-what?" She stutters? I swallow a lump in my throat.  
>- "I love you" I breath. I find it hard to talk, my throat is tight. I feel his hands grab my face. Her lips to mine and weld his thumbs gently stroking my cheeks. Our kiss lasted only a few seconds and when she lets me catch her breath she keeps sticking her forehead to mine and his eyes dive into mine. I do not know what to say. I'm breathless. I smile. This time she did kiss me.<p>

- "Why are you smiling?" She smiled too.  
>- "Surely I do not know because I'm in love.". It gives me a slight chaste kiss on the lips.<br>- "I love you too" She told me with stars in his eyes and for a second. I thought it was my heart stop beating. I keep smiling and move my hands through her hair and neck. I like the feel of his skin under my fingers. I love to feel her hair go between my fingers. They are soft, beautiful and above. They feel good. I still kiss and again until no longer breath. She chuckled and I can finally stop but never breaking physical contact. I tien rear its head. Plunge my hands through his short hair grow back slowly. The knock on the back door of the valve.

- "Hey all is well in the of?" This is Jack. I smile.  
>- "Yes Everything okay Okay same..." I kiss the last time Anna Before asking the boys to open up. The door once opened Anna Me aid down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I smile.<p>

- "I feel that if you kiss me in the slightest little effort I do I'll do a lot a lot a lot of effort," I told her by hanging on his neck. I never want to let go. She takes my hand and we started walking towards the side with the boys watching all softened. Once inside I was going to my room was just quoting from the kitchen and I started to unpack my stuff. I feel hands on my shoulders to hurry and lips landed on my temples. I smiled when she said 'I love you'.  
>When I finished I put my things began to store his but she took them off their hands.<p>

- "Do not bother, I'll do it myself." She closed her bag.  
>- "Wait!" I caught her by the wrist as she was leaving. She turns. ".. I .. Infact Es are you willing to sleep with me ..?" My god help me I have to be red! She smile at me and kiss me Swinging his bag. We go back and I fell on the bed It looks at me again with infinite tenderness, trying not to hurt me. I feel his breath on my ear when she said 'yes'. I smiled and continued to kiss. I do not know how long has his last. But his hast seemed an eternity. And in this moment I pray secretly she abandoned military service and moved here with me forever.<p>

~ End

Annuler les modifications


End file.
